welcometothenhkfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 19 - "Welcome to the Self-Sacrifice!"
'Welcome to the Self-Sacrifice! '("Kimishine ni yōkoso!", キミシネにようこそ！) is the nineteenth chapter of the Welcome to the N.H.K manga. Summary This chapter starts with a bit of comic relief. Tatsuhiro Satou refuses to have Misaki Nakahara's seat stolen by an old, frail lady; because her suffering far exceeds the old lady's. The scene returns to the two of them in the park, and Misaki admits that she is unlovable, and feels even more worthless than Satou, a mere hikikomori. Satou retracts all of his original statements and says he would do anything for her. She simply asks for juice, but he says he has no money. When she says that this is proof that she is not even worth 100 yen, Satou jogs to get her a drink. In the next scene, Misaki insists that she requires more, and that Tatsuhiro most keep fulfilling her requests to hold true to his original statement. She shows him off in front of her friends, fondling and running off. When Satou becomes hesitant to continue doing stuff for her, she manipulates him by tearing up and retracting to a depressive state. They run around the entire day, having Satou retire into her official slave. Every time Satou tries to give up, she goes back to sympathetically manipulating him. The following scene, Satou is back at his apartment. He listens to a voicemail sent by Hitomi Kashiwa. She apologizes, and reminiscenes about their days in high school they spent together in the club room. How she felt like she could really open up around him. And finally, to thank him for everything. Hitomi doesn't cross his mind for even a split second afterwards, as he springs up, excited to show Misaki the tickets he bought for her, to an amusement park where all the couples hang out. Misaki appears less than amused as they arrive. She is utterly confused when her "plot for revenge" has only seemed to make Satou even happier. She asks him to step away for a moment, and she contemplates a job that Satou cannot complete. In an instant, Satou sees Hitomi with her lover, Akira Jougasaki. As Misaki takes him on the ferris wheel, he stares out with a feeling of hopelessness onto the couple. Misaki, with a smug look, gives him a contract, and tells him to sign it, essentially stripping him of any freedom to disobey her orders. After fully getting his attention, he rips the contract out of her hand, and signs it. Misaki flips out at his complete lack of reluctance in signing the paper, and reminds him that it is entirely legally binding, and if she told him to kill himself, he would have to. He claims it's fine by him, and he takes a step out of the capsule of the ferris wheel, hovering himself over the edge. The life drains out of Misaki's face as he almost jumps, and she carresses him tightly to stop him. Misaki is frozen, but Satou seems calm with a smile. He says, "Look at that. All the way up here, and you still can't see the stars."Category:Chapters